Disbelief on a grand scale
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: dedicated to those who died Tuesday, September 11th. The Senshi see what happened and this is their reaction.


A/N: Yet another contribution of mine dedicated to those who perished September 11th, 2001

A/N: Yet another contribution of mine dedicated to those who perished September 11th, 2001. Again, I don't do jokes when dealing with this subject. I decided I owed it to all of you who regularly browse the "Sailormoon Crossovers" section to put something in here, as well. Keep this in mind: We will rebuild. We will recover. And we will always remember. Please remember. 

Chibiusa awoke to a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly outside of her window and, as usual, Rei and Usagi were arguing over nothing. Sayo was wailing his hunger to the entire household, and Chibiusa felt like joining him. 

She had planned to go out to the park with Go-chan that day, and she was glad they'd picked such a nice day. 

As she walked downstairs to breakfast, she heard the little black and white television they had stored on the countertop flick on-likely Mako-chan catching up on the morning news, she thought cheerfully. She could smell already the soon-to-be-made waffles as Makoto mixed the batter. As the household began to sit to breakfast, they heard Makoto's gasp and a clatter. It didn't take but a moment for the entire assembled (and hungry) warriors to become crowded around the kitchen doorway. Makoto was staring at the miniature screen in shock, the bowl of waffle batter smashed in a heap on the floor. Shou, of course, was indignant. 

"What was that for? Now what will we eat, huh?"

Makoto pointed to the TV wordlessly. They now strained to listen. 

"…again an apparent Terrorist attack on the United States has destroyed the World Trade Center and severely damaged the Pentagon, America's military base. Two hijacked commercial airlines were flown into the two World Trade Center towers, as seen here…" 

Footage taken from a variety of American news helicopters showed an airplane smashing into the middle of the second tower, the first one already having a gaping hole and smoke billowing from it. 

"And shortly thereafter, a third hijacked plane crashed into the Pentagon. A fourth plane, also believed to be hijacked, crashed in western Pennsylvania and it is not known if that plane is related to the tragedies. The World Trade Center towers have both collapsed, trapping firefighters, policemen, doctors and victims underneath the rubble. America has shut down it's airways, ordering all planes to land immediately at the nearest airport. It is believed that…"

Not even Sayotasho dared cry, instinctively knowing that something terrible had happened. Everyone stared at the television in shock, not daring to comprehend what they had just heard. Chibiusa, for her part, felt sure she was watching some new action movie. They'd all just been taken in by a movie. Seiji expressed it best. He looked at Makoto. 

"Is this real?"

Makoto, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes, nodded. A sob tore through her and Shin rushed to his wife, holding her though silent tears were running down his face as well. Usagi blinked. 

"A commercial airplane? But…that means the people in the airplanes…and those people in the buildings…." the full scope of what she'd just seen and heard hit her. "Oh my god…" she whispered as the little black and white continued to show pictures of the plane flying into the second tower, then of both towers crumbling to the ground. 

Benjamin did what any child was expected to do. He began to cry noisily, prompting his mother to take him up in her arms and hold him close. 

As people began to cling together all around the room, Chibiusa wrapped her arms around her very tightly. Where was her knight in shining armour? She needed him to be here for her. 

A knock at the door later made Chibiusa wonder if they didn't share some type of bond. It was, of course, Gohan. Chibiusa opened it, gave a small cry and latched onto the young warrior. He held her silently, letting her cry onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as she cried. 

"I'm here, Usa-ko," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen…"

The main television had now been turned on. Everyone watched in tears as stories began to be recounted about the firefighters who had gone in without a moment's notice, only to be buried when the towers fell. People covered dust and blood wandering about in a world of ash and smoke. Even Rajura and Rubbeus were in silent tears. 

And through it all, one man's name began to be repeated. They'd all heard it before, of course, connected with attacks on America before. But now…this attack…

"It's an act of war," Anubis said quietly, and suddenly. "They've declared war on America now."

"Do you think we're needed?" Avery asked. Anubis shook his head. 

"They need help, but it's got to come from themselves. We won't do. We're not American. Now's the time when Kal-El, Bruce and the others show the world what they're made of."

Luna shook her head sadly. "I wish there were something we could do…something to help."

"Give blood?" Makoto suggested hopefully. Katzie shook her head. 

"Not in your position, Mako-chan, you can't. Afterwards, maybe."

"But that is a good idea," Sh'ten said. "In a week or two we should go over there and see what supplies they need."

Gohan nodded himself. 

"My dad and the others were planning on taking food to the rescuers. We could also use more help."

"We're there," Rei said immediately. Ryo nodded. 

"And I think we can count on the support of our friends in England, as well."

"I think America can count on the support of the entire world now," Shin said very softly. 

"Do you think those responsible will be caught?" Benjamin asked through his tears. Everyone looked at each other.He may have been a genius, among other things, but he was still a child. 

"We don't know," Bertie said carefully. Benjamin sighed a little dejected, and cuddled in closer to his mother who held him tightly. 

They all knew one thing that needn't be said. 

The world had been changed forever. For the good, or for the worse?

Only time would tell. But the Senshi and Troopers all knew they'd never feel quite so safe again. They'd never be the same again.


End file.
